the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Visiting Waffle House
This is b''ased on the Waffle House on North John Young Parkway.'' Waffle House is an American restaurant that has various locations over the country. The restaurant is known for serving breakfast but also serve lunch and dinner. Location Waffle House is located right behind Walgreens on North John Young Parkway. Many visitors get confused looking for the restaurant due to it being behind the pharmacy. John Young is known for being a busy road so it is recommended visitors drive with precaution. To arrive at the restaurant, you should enter by the entrance of Walgreens and drive past the drive-through of the pharmacy. Like most Waffle House restaurants, the building is very small. Parking is limited and can get full during peak hours, which are mornings on the weekend. If there are no spots available, you can park by Walgreens. Since both locations are in close proximity of one another, you will not have to walk too much to get to the restaurant. Both locations have handicapped parking and Waffle House has a wheelchair accessible ramp right by the entrance. Seating and Menus Once inside, you can choose where you would like to sit. You do not have to wait to be seated by a host or hostess. Booths, stools, and tables are available in the dining room. The booths are not as spacious as the tables. If you would like extra room, it is recommended to pick a table or stool. Soft music plays over the speakers and the sounds of food sizzling can be heard everywhere in the room. A waiter or waitress will be assigned to your table and will provide you with a menu. The menus are small but well-organized. The menus have a large font and are clearly visible. If you are visually impaired, please do not hesitate in asking your waiter or waitress for help. On the front side of the menu, breakfast options such as waffles, pancakes, and bacon are displayed. On the back, lunch and dinner options are displayed such as steak and hamburgers. Lighter options are also offered such as salads and sandwiches. You can order from both sides of the menu at any time. Pictures of some of the meals offered are displayed on the menu. The amount of calories each item has is stated. You should inform the waiter or waitress if you have any food allergies. Ordering Once you have read the menu, the waiter or waitress will come to your table. Your drinks will be brought to the table first and then your meal. It usually takes about 15 to 20 minutes for your meal to be prepared. If there is anything wrong with your meal, do not hesitate to tell your server. The staff at Waffle House is very understanding and will be happy to help you. While ordering, you can add on any amount of sides to your meal for an additional charge. If ordering breakfast, there are various sides you can choose from such as bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, etc. If ordering lunch or dinner, you can ask for a side of fries or hashbrowns. The restaurant is known for preparing hashbrowns with different toppings. The menu states all of the toppings you can choose from as well as how many calories each topping has. Coffee, iced teas, and soft drinks are offered and have free unlimited refills. The server will repeatedly pass by your table to check to see if you need a refill. The Bill Once you are done with your meal, the waiter or waitress will bring the bill to the table. You should not feel rushed to leave and feel free to take your time. When you are ready, you can pay for your meal at the register. Cash and credit cards are accepted. If you ordered to-go, a 10% gratuity will be automatically charged. If you ate inside the restaurant, you can leave a tip but you are not obligated to. The tip can be charged from a credit card if desired. After paying for your meal, you can exit the restaurant and enjoy the rest of your day or evening.